The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP14216’. ‘KLEDP14216’ originated from a cross-pollination between the proprietary female Dianthus parent ‘DCP 2006 0122’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Dianthus parent ‘DCP 2007 0092’ (unpatented) in May 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany.
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEDP14216’ was selected from the group of plants in May 2009 in Stuttgart, Germany. In October 2009, ‘KLEDP14216’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEDP14216’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany via vegetative stem cuttings.